


you need rest

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, it's a lazer team au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>falling asleep is just hard sometimes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you need rest

**Author's Note:**

> this only has like one tiny brief lazer team spoiler?
> 
> ok with this au, jeremy has the lazer gauntlet thing (it's been too long since i watched lazer team to remember what they called it), matt has the helmet, joel has the shield, and adam has the boots
> 
> ozpinschair.tumblr.com/tagged/how-boot more of my thinking about this au

“Jesus, Matt, why are you still up?”

 

He glanced between Jeremy and the clock.  It was 2:00 AM.  Holy shit.  “Oh, uh, just.  This helmet isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing, y’know?”

 

Jeremy smiled a little and sat beside Matt on the bed.  “Must suck not being able to take it off, huh?  I mean, it sucks with every part of the suit, but you especially.”

 

“Yeah… I can’t even open up the front part for anything.  It’s really weird.”

 

“Can’t eat a few dozen breadsticks  _ now _ , huh?”

 

“Are you just gonna always go out of your way to make me regret telling you that story?”

 

“Only until  _ I _ can stop regretting not being able to feed you something that’s  _ actually _ healthy.”  He laughed a bit, but trying to keep it quiet to not wake up Joel and Adam.  His hand went up to touch the side of the helmet.  “But seriously, there’s a lot of things you can’t do with this thing on.  Like ki-  Uh, cut your hair for once.”

 

“Wow, alright.”  They sat quietly for a moment.  “Why do I get the feeling that’s not what you were actually gonna say?”

 

“Aw, you caught me!”  He touched his forehead against Matt’s the best he could with a helmet in the way.  “Well… I was about to say you can’t kiss me.”

 

“Oh!  Oh.  Well, uh.”  Matt turned on the invisibility for the pieces of the suit in hopes of hiding how flustered he was.

 

“That’s really adorable, stop it.”

 

“Uhh, how about first,  _ you _ stop being embarrassing?”

 

“Aren’t I  _ always _ embarrassing?”

 

Matt turned the invisibility back off, because honestly, that was just silly.  “No, no, you’re the coolest guy I’ve ever met, just-”

 

Jeremy’s eyes lit up, and, as he still had his forehead against the helmet, Matt not only had a lovely view of those eyes, he was losing his shit on the inside.  “Go on…?”

 

Considering how warm his face felt, Matt was kind of surprised that his visor wasn’t fogging up.  He leaned his head against Jeremy’s shoulder, mostly because Jeremy’s face was just making it worse.  “... Kissing sounds nice, I guess.”

 

Jeremy wrapped his non-lazer arm around Matt’s shoulders.  “... Think maybe cuddling could help you fall asleep?”

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, that’s- that sounds like an awesome idea.”

 

(“So, I couldn’t see my feet for a little bit last night-” “Don’t worry about it.” “I mean, did something happen, or…?” “Just… just don’t worry about it.”)


End file.
